Wrong prejudices
by Tazzie24
Summary: Elrond isn't happy with his sons' choice of human friend. He is forced to re-evaluate his opinion after she proves her strength of character.


A strange discomfort stirred through the darkness, followed by a jolting surprise of awareness that there even _was _a darkness. A darkness, a strange suffocating feeling… who was she again? Consciousness slowly crept into her body, seeping into her cold, stiff bones. Ah, so stiff. Slowly, she became aware of her body, of how cold and heavy it felt, then of a hot pain latching onto certain parts of that body – her arm, left arm, and was it the chest? She felt her breaths deepening, her eyes crinkling in an effort to lift those heavy lids, to see what was happening. Why was she feeling so strange? She felt her legs and gently tensed the muscles, cautiously testing them. A pained hiss trickled from her mouth as a sore pain pounded through her right leg. Finally finding the strength to lift those heavy eyelids, her chocolate eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on the light world around her. She surveyed her surroundings, at first not recognising where she was, still not quite sure _who _she was. But then it came to her, and she knew – she was in Rivendell, in what seemed to be the healing quarters. The tall dark-haired figure siting by her bedside watching her intently was the last thing her tired eyes spied. That face… she knew that face, those grey eyes. It took a few seconds for her slow mind to figure out who the stranger was.  
"Lord Elrond?"  
The elf held back a sympathetic wince at her cracked whisper. "It is I child," he answered kindly.  
The girl opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly became aware of a parching thirst that clawed at her throat. The immortal healer easily read her expression and swiftly reached for a chalice of water resting on a nearby wooden table. Slowly pulling her up and adjusting the pillows which she leaned into with a grateful smile, he held the chalice to her lips and allowed her to sip the water. A pleased moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed in relief. Once she had her fill, he set the chalice back down and seated himself on the edge of the bed, watching her intently with a soft gaze.

She felt strength settle into her bones as the consciousness finally settled comfortably in her mind, wandering gaze sharpening. It came to rest again on the elf beside her and she licked her lips slowly, trying to read his expression.  
"It seems I have landed myself in the healing quarters," she commented testily, not fully comfortable with the gentle way the elf looked at her. As far as she remembered, he wasn't overly fond of his sons' choice of a human friend.  
He smiled. "It seems you have."  
She paused, before frowning at him playfully. "Which staircase did I trip down this time?"  
His bell-like chuckle floated through the air. "I'm afraid this time it was not a staircase."  
A dark expression fell over her face. "No," she said slowly, frowning. "It was, it was roots… tree roots… a forest?..."  
Suddenly everything came flooding back into her mind and her eyes widened, the memories stealing a sharp gasp from her lips. The forest, the orcs, running, trees, the elfling… _oh lord, the elflings. _  
She turned sharply towards the elven Lord, her panicked eyes conveying the words her mouth suddenly could not seem to form.  
"They are well," Elrond quickly reassured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "They all got back here, safe and unharmed."  
She leaned back into the pillows, relieved but unhappy. "I hope they're not being plagued by what happened."  
"They are well," Elrond reiterated. "The only thing they seem to be plagued by is the fear about your health."  
She cringed. "Whoops. Sorry."  
He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologise for."  
He patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts.  
"What exactly happened?" she asked. "After… the twins came, right? Elladan and Elrohir, and there were others…"  
"Yes," the lord responded.  
All strength seemed to have suddenly fled her and with a weary sigh her eyes fluttered closed in frustration.  
"I can't, it's… urgh," she stumbled out, aggravation chiselled into her facial features at being unable to recall the events. She gazed at the elven Lord pitifully. "I don't know!"  
"Calm yourself child," Elrond chided gently, once again giving her hand a comforting squeeze. He recalled his sons mentioning that the girl was rather keen on contact, and tried his best to bring as much comfort as he could. He could tell by her rigid posture she didn't feel comfortable around him to begin with, a pang of guilt stabbing at his stomach at the realisation.  
He forced a gentle smile onto his face. "Your memories will come in due course, do not force them – it'll only serve to further your frustration."  
She took a moment to abide his order and tried to relax into the pillows, before glancing at the healer uncertainly.  
"Um, could you tell me? What happened?"  
The elf paused for a second, collecting his thoughts, before answering with a sigh. "A group of elflings sneaked out looking for adventures and in their enthusiasm wandered too far into the forest." He eyed her carefully. "There they ran into a group of orcs and from what my sons have told me you so happened to be nearby, aiding the elflings in their escape."  
He watched as the girl's dark brows creased in wary concentration before smoothing over as a spark ignited in her eyes, a small smile stretching across her face.  
"Yeah, I remember," she giggled softly. "I was out looking for the ethelras plant, for Daheris." At the Lord's confused gaze, she quickly added, "that's the healer in the small human settlement near your borders – she mentioned her supply was running low the last time I visited, so I thought it would be nice to get her some more."

The long speech proved to be too much for her healing body and she broke into a small coughing fit, gladly accepting the water offered to her by the dark-haired elf. Having drunk her fill, she slowly lowered the chalice down onto her lap, a sudden exhaustion overcoming her. She glanced uncertainly at Elrond.  
"When will… do you know if, um…" she stumbled for a bit, before finally stuttering out "could Elladan and Elrohir come here, if they're free of course?"  
"Of course," the elf lord smiled, a teasing glint sparkling in his soft grey eyes. "It seems I am not fit enough company for you, then?"  
A light pink blush crept across her cheeks, eyes widening. "No, no! You're very fit company my lord, I just…" she shrugged. "We're friends, the twins and I, you know? Spending time with them makes me happy."  
Elrond's eyes saddened. "While my presence makes you uncomfortable."  
She frowned, not liking where this conversation was headed. "No, I-"  
"Peace child," he hushed her kindly. "The fault lies with me."  
She blinked. "With you?"  
"Aye." He gave her an apologetic smile, resting his hand atop hers. "I'm afraid in my long centuries in middle earth I've come to appreciate only the faults and weaknesses the race of men seems to bear. I would ask for your forgiveness for my cold treatment of you."  
She stared at him shocked for a moment, before a wide, bashful smile stretched across her face. "Nah, it's fine, honestly. You have the right to. After all," she added with a careful cheekiness, "Isildur was a bit of a bitch, now wasn't he?"  
Her deduction earned a genuine chortle of laughter from the elf healer, and soon she joined him in giggles before her mirthful snickers turned once again into a pained cough.  
Elrond smiled at her softly. "You should rest, I'll send word to the twins to come by."  
She smiled at him and muttered a soft "thanks" before snuggling into the soft covers. She was asleep again in minutes.


End file.
